


All Our Strength, And All Our Sweetness

by onereader



Series: A Study In Contrasts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bearded Neville Longbottom, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Hot Neville Longbottom, M/M, Mention of fisting, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sub Theodore Nott, soft dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader
Summary: In which Neville cooks, Theo is seriously into being manhandled, these two finally get each other naked, and it turns out they're compatible outside of the greenhouse too.





	All Our Strength, And All Our Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790) for doing such a thorough beta on this (with hugely encouraging screaming comments too) , and [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl) and [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger) for being the best rare-pair cheerleaders a girl could ask for! <3

Neville blinked awake, his brain immediately replaying the rush of activity he and Theo had indulged in before drifting blissfully into the afterglow and then, apparently, falling fast asleep on the couch. The warmth of Theo’s body sprawled across his own was a reassuring weight, pressing Neville into the soft cushions beneath him. 

After a moment or two to reorient himself, he nudged Theo awake, watching with delight as he pressed his face into Neville’s chest in protest, grumbling slightly. 

“Alright there sleepy?” His own voice was slightly rough after their nap, so he cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m pretty glad we brought this home, don’t reckon that old couch at the greenhouse could have held the two of us.”

That prompted Theo to raise his head from Neville’s chest, a wicked grin on his face. Neville’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him, his hair messy and sticking up on one side. Bloody gorgeous mere moments after waking up. If Neville wasn’t enjoying the view so much he’d almost hate how effortlessly good he looked.

“That sofa barely fits you sitting down for a cup of tea, Neville. It  _ definitely  _ wouldn’t stand up to anything more demanding than polite chit-chat, certainly not our slightly more...vigourous after-work activities.”

Neville felt himself blushing, ridiculous as it was given what they’d just done together; he was still not quite used to this change of pace between them. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, his stomach rumbled loudly and his cheeks felt hotter than ever as Theo snorted with laughter above him. But he knew he didn’t really need to be embarrassed in front of Theo, and powered through his blush to ask the question he really wanted the answer to.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I don’t know about you, but clearly  _ I’m _ starving.” He smiled as he remembered their conversation in the tea-room at work that had brought them to this point. “Still fancy the dinner part of the beard-and-sex offering?”

“God, yes, I haven’t eaten anything since noon.” Theo replied. “Did you want to go out?”

Neville thought about that for a moment, as he aimlessly rubbed his thumbs where they rested at the base of Theo’s spine. Going out would require getting dressed properly, and leaving the comfort and privacy of his home. 

“I was going to cook tonight actually, if you’re alright with omelette and salad?” Neville said.

“Sounds good to me. There’s a restaurant just opened near me that I think you’d love, it's got an amazing vegetarian menu. But if I’m honest the idea of going out to some place I’d have to keep my hands off you is...deeply unappealing right now.” Theo was grinning as he raised an eyebrow and wriggled slightly where he lay, bringing Neville’s attention right back to the way almost every part of their bodies were currently pressed together under the blanket. 

Neville couldn’t resist a temptation like that and leaned up to take Theo’s lips in a kiss, unhurried and languorous, perfect for their relaxed state. Both the wet sounds of their lips and tongues, and the gratified hum that Theo let out served to bank warm embers of arousal and contentment in Neville’s belly. Nothing urgent, none of that frantic energy that they had ridden out on this very sofa just an hour before. But just as exciting to Neville because it belied the underlying potential between them. The potential for something more than a flash-in-the-pan fling.

Neville’s stomach grumbled again, and this time he joined Theo in giggling about it as they broke their kiss. He tapped at Theo’s hip, and jerked his chin at him to move.

“Come on then, you’ll have to let me go if you want dinner - and for my stomach to stop ruining the moment.”

Theo had started to clamber off Neville’s lap, but quirked an eyebrow at Neville’s words before leaning down and dropping a brief kiss to his stomach before actually standing up. 

“I’m quite enjoying the moment actually, even with your noisy tum. But on this occasion I’ll let you go free, I’ve heard a lot about your kitchen skills from Luna and I can’t wait to see if they’re true.”

Neville leaned down as he stood from the sofa to grab their shirts from where they had fallen, cast off without thought as they had Apparated in. As much as he felt like preening with the way Theo looked at his naked torso, he wasn't much in the mood to get burned at the stove.

“Alright then; you can get the plates out while I cook.” 

…

Theo had even put a single candle on the table between their plates, and as they talked and ate their food, Neville felt a little bubble of happiness build up inside his chest at the romantic gesture. Their first official dinner together might not be happening in a swanky restaurant, but Theo was apparently happy to consider it just as special - even if it was set at the dining table in Neville’s warm, well-loved kitchen.

As Theo finished the last of his salad, Neville sat back in his chair, sipping at his wine and watching the man across the table from him, his mind going a mile a minute with all the things he wanted to do with him.  _ To him _ .

As if he could feel Neville’s gaze, Theo glanced up and their eyes locked. That banked heat in Neville’s belly flared up at the open want in Theo’s dark eyes. 

“So, seeing as Luna’s advice worked well enough to get us to this point, I’m going to indulge in another bout of highly un-Slytherin honesty.” Theo declared.

Neville grinned and nodded his head, encouraging Theo to continue.

“This evening has been unexpected, and delightful.” Theo held out his wine glass for Neville to clink his against in agreement before continuing. “And if you’re happy to let this be the first step and wait for us to have an official date on another night then I’m absolutely on board with that. Maybe I should be embarrassed about being so easy, maybe you want to wait ‘til the third date? But. I’d love it if this night didn’t end right now.”

Once again his straight-forward announcement of his desires made Neville want to climb over the table and kiss the words right off his wine-stained lips. But that should wait until he shared his own bit of truth for the night.

“I’m not much of a one for sticking to dating traditions myself, as you might have guessed from this evening so far. But, it might be worth sharing now that I can be a bit...assertive in bed. So, if you don’t like that, then best tell me now, before I get you upstairs.” Neville knew his own voice had roughened with desire, and he was deeply gratified to see Theo’s eyes light up as he spoke.

“Assertive?” Theo quirked an eyebrow. “I quite like when someone is firm with me, so long as I get to return the favour at some point?”

“I’m definitely up for that. But maybe next time. Tonight I have something particular in mind. If you’re happy to indulge me?”

Theo slowly grinned, his whole face a study in want mingled with mischief as he stood from his chair and moved around the table to stand behind Neville. He draped his arms over Neville’s shoulders and leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear.

“I get the feeling Neville, that indulging you is going to end up with me getting everything I want. I call that a win-win - don’t you? I’m happy to do  _ whatever you like _ .”

The sensation of Theo’s breath against the sensitive skin behind his ear, the warmth of his body pressed against his back, the words of assent rumbled in that beautiful voice, all culminated in a hot wave of arousal crashing through Neville’s body. His mind was spinning with all of the things he had fantasised doing with Theo, and the delicious realisation that he could live out every single one of them set his nerves alight.

Theo leaned closer still and began dropping kisses along the side of his neck, sucking at his earlobe, and nuzzling at the juncture of his jaw where beard met skin. Neville sighed into the sensation, tilting his head slightly to give him better access. Theo’s fingers toyed with the collar of his t-shirt and Neville reached up to grasp at his wrists, not to stop him, just for the added point of contact. Just for the thrill of realising how easily his own fingers wrapped around Theo’s surprisingly delicate forearms; just for the delicious intake of breath it provoked from the man behind him.

Finally Neville turned his head properly, catching Theo’s lips in a slow, dragging kiss. The taste of wine on Theo’s tongue as it licked into his mouth was richer than any sip he had taken from his own glass that night. Neville wildly imagined getting drunk, just on wine-tinted kisses from Theo. 

At that moment Theo drew back, his fingers clenching reflexively in the soft cotton of Neville’s top. His breathing was already heavy, his lips swollen from their kisses. 

“What was it, exactly, that you had in mind then?” He asked.

Neville grinned at the question, at the slight tremor of excited anticipation on Theo’s voice, at the way he just  _ knew _ Theo was going to submit to his wishes so beautifully. He released Theo’s wrists and gently disentangled his fingers from his shirt before standing from his chair and turning to face him. 

“I think it might be more fun to show you.” Neville replied.

Sometimes, Neville hated how tall he had grown, how broad he had become with all of the physical work he did every day. Sometimes he felt like he just took up too much space, like he was conspicuous everywhere he went, never able to blend in. But right now, being tall enough to look down into dark eyes filled with want, being big enough to comfortably wrap Theo’s smaller body in his arms, strong enough to lift him and carry him right up to his bedroom, Neville loved every bit of his size.

“If your grand plan involves any more of this delicious manhandling, then consider me fully on board.” Theo laughed. The hardness in his trousers, currently pressed against Neville’s stomach where his legs were wrapped around his waist, was all the additional proof he needed to know  _ exactly _ how much Theo was enjoying the moment. 

Fully equipped with his armful of gorgeous man, Neville started making his way upstairs to his bedroom. Theo curled round him to nuzzle at his neck, running fingers up into his already messy bun, gleefully whispering about how he’d  _ known _ Neville would be this strong, this bold. 

By the time they reached his room, Neville’s blood was hot, his cock was straining against his trousers, and the urge to have Theo naked and under him was making his ears ring.

Theo was clearly of the same mind because with one last sucking kiss to Neville’s neck, sure to leave a mark, he was wriggling out of his arms to stand toe-to-toe with him and scrabbling to undo the button on his jeans. The feeling of Theo’s clever fingers brushing against his erection as he drew down his fly made Neville gasp and hurry to catch up. He stripped his own shirt off immediately, and then was doing his own battle with Theo’s too-tight-for-work jeans. It was a fight to see who could get the other stripped the fastest.

Once he finally had Theo completely naked Neville nudged him back to drop onto the bed, and stood, bare himself, to just  _ look _ at him. This was the very first time he’d seen every inch of his body, all pale skin and dark freckles, laid out across his bed. A hot wave of possessiveness flew through him, seeing Theo there, the reality far better than any of Neville’s fantasies.

He dragged his gaze from delicately arched feet, to muscled calves and firm thighs, his breath stuttering in his chest as he saw that Theo had reached down to lazily tug at his cock. Ruddy red at the head, rising from a neatly trimmed nest of dark hair, Neville found himself fixated. 

“ _ Merlin _ , look at you Theo.”

A faint blush appeared on Theo’s high cheekbones, but he still smirked in response to Neville’s urgent whisper.

“I seem to remember you saying that earlier too. Not quite sure which bit of me you think needs looking at so intently though.”

Neville trailed his fingertips down Theo’s shins, the faintest of touches all he allowed himself as he greedily took in every aspect of the man lying on his bed.

“Every bit of you Theo. Every single bit of you.” 

That had the desired effect. The blush on Theo’s cheeks intensified and travelled down his neck, onto his chest. There was no clever comeback, just the weight of his glittering dark gaze almost tangible against Neville’s skin.

“And I’m not just going to look at you. I’m going to touch every inch of you. Put my mouth on every part of you. I’m going to open you up, make you wet, and fill you up until you’re  _ crying _ you need to come so bad. And then I’m going to make you beg for it.” 

He leaned over Theo on the bed, holding himself up with one hand pressed next to his head, watching the way anticipation, shock, naked lust, flickered across his face; loving the way his words seemed to physically rock through Theo’s body.

“I’m going to mark you up and eat you out, and I’m not going to even touch your pretty cock tonight. I want you wrecked on my tongue and my cock and I want you bound just by the instructions I give you. No toys tonight, no rope, or cuffs. Just you and me, and you doing exactly what I tell you to do.”

Theo was already nodding, but Neville needed more than that. 

“Words, Theo, you’re usually good at them. I want words.”

“Yes!” Theo almost gasped out. Neville hadn’t even touched him yet and he was so beautifully responsive. “Yes I want that. I want all of that. Please.”

Neville rewarded his answer with a gentle kiss, contrasting with the heat and urgency of his own driving need, and soothing Theo’s enthusiastic attempts to grab at Neville and drag him down against him. He barely drew back enough to break the kiss before asking.

“Safeword?”

Theo hummed in consideration, before his eyebrows quirked with mischief.

“How about ‘stinksap’? That should snap us out of it.”

Neville let out a bark of startled laughter at that, another reference to his first, most beloved plant. Even in the heat of the moment he couldn’t help but revel in the warmth of Theo’s dry humour, his knowledge of Neville, the way it spoke of his genuine interest and attention. 

Another kiss was suitable reward for that, so Neville indulged himself in a deep, luxurious drag of tongue on tongue, the slick sounds of their mouths meeting loud in his ears over their shared breath in the silence of the house. He drew back, smiling to himself at the way Theo craned his neck upward to try and chase his lips. 

“‘Stinksap’ works for me.”

He put one knee up on the bed, between Theo’s spread thighs, to steady himself, and moved to kiss down his angular jaw. Soft sighs spilled from Theo’s kiss-bruised lips and he slid his hands to rest on the bed above his head. Neville had to take a breath to steady himself at the sight. 

Theo’s arms were stretched above his head, his wrists crossed over each other, his hands open, palms up. It revealed every soft and vulnerable part of his body, his inner wrist, the dark hair and tender skin of his underarms, the delicate skin along his ribs, and the stretched planes of his stomach and hips. Neville’s cock throbbed, heavy between his legs, he could  _ see  _ dark ropes around those wrists in his mind’s eye; his imagination so inflamed by Theo’s seemingly instinctual submission to his words and touches.

Reminding himself of his intentions, Neville continued mouthing at Theo’s neck, alternating sucking kisses with stinging nips that made him twitch and gasp under him. As he moved down to Theo’s chest, running lips and tongue along the sensitive dips and hollows of his clavicle, he realised with delight that Theo’s fair skin was going pink with the rub of his beard. His bite-marks were already red, deepening into purple. 

A fierce rush of possessive pride raced through him at the sight, and he dipped his head lower still to leave more marks of lust and adoration in his wake. 

By the time he reached Theo’s nipples, a constant stream of moans and curses filled his ears. The sensitivity of Theo’s skin was astonishing and Neville couldn’t wait to see the games he could play with him. A teasing lick, a sharp bite, and Theo’s cock spat precome onto his belly. 

“Fuck...Nev…” Theo’s voice trailed off into a sigh and his eyes fell shut as Neville wrapped his mouth firmly around his nipple and laved the sensitive bud with the flat of his tongue. 

But Theo still didn’t move his hands from their resting place above his head. Neville felt like shouting out of the window to his whole neighbourhood about how bloody  _ perfectly _ matched they were in bed. But he restrained himself. Barely.

He kissed, and nibbled, and nuzzled his way down Theo’s belly, licking along the ridges of his ribs, sucking at the thin skin over his hip bones, studiously avoiding any contact with his straining erection. Tempting as it was, pink and ruddy, with pearly precome beading at the slit.

Instead he dragged himself away from Theo’s soft skin and moved back. As he stood up from the bed to separate their bodies he reached down to tweak one of Theo’s pert nipples, loving the way it made his cock twitch against his belly, his own aching in sympathy. Neville reached for his wand and gripped it tight, trying to focus.

“Theo, I’m going to clean you now, alright?”

Theo’s dark eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes at the question. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, and his mouth was still parted on a gasp. He nodded, dumbly, and Neville was content to take that as a yes. 

He cast an intimate cleansing charm, one of the gentlest he knew, and watched for Theo’s reaction. It wasn’t the usual charm men used together. This was something entirely more thorough, and usually used only for the specific act he intended to enjoy tonight. Just as he expected, Theo’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. But he didn’t say a word, didn’t give any indication of discomfort, just surprise, and a visible throb of his cock. 

Looking down at him, stretched out and exposed to his gaze, Neville finally gave in and tugged at his own achingly hard length, toying with the head. A moment’s relief for himself before he ravaged Theo seemed fair to him. He watched as Theo’s eyes fell to where his hand worked, the way Theos’ mouth dropped open, the way he licked his lips. Neville felt his erection swell even more, his spine straightened, the rush of power he felt at having Theo laid out like this, having Theo  _ wanting _ like this sinking into his bones.

“Turn over.” He growled. “Onto your knees, now.”

Still wide eyed, Theo scrambled to comply, his usually graceful limbs uncoordinated and clumsy in his aroused state. When his movements weren’t quite quick enough for Neville, he leaned down and grabbed Theo’s slim hips, bodily flipping him over onto his front, trailing his fingertips down his thighs as he let go and stepped back to watch again. 

“Come on, Theo. Be a good boy for me, up on your knees.” 

Neville fondled his balls while he watched, glorying in the stretch and flex of muscles as Theo adjusted himself. He had just gotten himself onto all fours when Neville moved forward to grip him by the back of the neck, gently but inexorably pushing his upper body down towards the bed.

“No need to try and hold yourself up on your hands like that, you’ll only fall on your face when I get my mouth on you. Just you lay down like that, face down, arse up.” The arch this new position curved Theo’s back into was a work of art. “Fucking beautiful, Theo, you look so pretty like this.

Neville stood back once more, enough to fully take in the picture he had created. Theo’s body perfectly posed, presenting himself to Neville with absolute relaxation in every line of his body, even if his neck was pink with the feeling of exposure. 

The fact that Theo - strong, clever, gorgeous Theo - was willingly, happily, submitting to him like this, made Neville’s blood burn with arousal. It made his head spin and his heart feel too big for his chest.

Neville had played with submissive partners before, but usually it was something casual. This was a whole new experience for him. 

Theo had known him since they were both eleven, even if from a distance, and now he knew him as well as anyone. And here he was, trusting Neville to be in control, to take the reins completely. He was ready to do exactly what Neville told him to do,  _ anything _ Neville told him. Theo had handed over his body and his pleasure completely. Neville couldn’t think of anything that could compare to the rush.

“Perfect. You look perfect. Being so good for me.”

Theo’s only response was to arch his spine impossibly further. 

Neville reached out, incapable of holding back a single moment longer, and trailed his fingertips along the curve of one round arse cheek. Goosebumps broke out on the pale skin under his hand and he relished the quiet moment before breaking it with a sharp slap across first one cheek, and then the other. He eyed Theo, checking his reaction, but his only response to the impromptu spanking was a muffled moan where his face was pressed into the bedding, and an obvious lean back towards Neville. Eager for more. 

Already, his handprints were blossoming into pink outlines on Theo’s fair skin, and Neville greedily enjoyed the view as he quietly dropped to his knees beside the bed. Theo still had his face pressed into the duvet, so he wouldn’t have seen his change in position. Neville leaned forward, his face level with Theo’s arse, and licked along the red outline of his own palm print. Theo startled, jerking his body forward in surprise.

“Nev-?”

“Stay still, Theo, I want you to be good for me. If you’re good, I’ll make you come so hard you forget your own name.” Neville murmured against his arse-cheek, playing dot-to-dot with his tongue on the freckles that he found there. 

“I can be good- I’ll be good for you…” Theo trailed off on a shuddering gasp as Neville took each of his cheeks in his broad palms and pulled them apart, fully exposing his hole to his gaze for the first time. 

Neville paused, astonished, because Theo’s hole, his whole cleft, was completely hairless. Smooth pale skin, dusky pink furl, a tiny freckle at the top of his perineum, and not a single hair. Neville had never had a partner that had removed their hair there, and he wasn’t going to break the moment by quizzing Theo. But he could feel a new kink roaring to life as he took in this new fact about his lover. It was so deliciously sexy, so deliberate and planned, so unexpected. Would it make Theo more sensitive there?

Neville couldn’t wait a moment longer. He leaned forward and breathed hotly against Theo’s hole, watching as the muscle reflexively clenched against the sensation, and then he put his mouth to that smooth skin and licked. The mewl that first touch of tongue drew from Theo had Neville grabbing his own cock with one hand, having to jerk roughly to ride the rush of arousal it lit within him.

He began to eat Theo out in earnest, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against his hole, kitten-licks around his rim, dragging slides of the flat of his tongue from Theo’s balls to the top of his cleft, jabs with the tip of his tongue at the centre of that slowly loosening furl. 

On the bed, Theo seemed lost in the sensation, moans and curses spilling freely from his lips as he pushed his hips insistently back for more. He reached a hand down to his cock, hanging hard and neglected between his legs. Neville saw the movement and immediately stopped, drew back, and delivered a stinging slap to Theo’s right arse cheek before his fingers could even reach his own length.

“Hands back on the bed, now, or I’ll stop everything I’m doing and leave your cock aching for the rest of the night.” Neville’s voice was throaty with arousal.

Theo’s answering moan and immediate compliance made the fire in Neville’s belly roar. Theo was assertive, confident, and the more Neville got to know him, the stronger he realised he was. It made his submission to Neville’s words, to his hands, his tongue, all the sweeter. 

Satisfaction curled in his smile as he lowered his head again to lap at Theo’s twitching hole, now loose enough that he could dip his tongue inside, thrusting in imitation of things to come. He drew back for a moment to admire his handiwork, the pink whorl now fluttering, relaxed, shiny with his saliva. And that pale, hairless skin was now going a blotchy pink, the friction from his beard marking Theo’s arse as surely as his slaps had. 

Neville once again grabbed both of Theo’s cheeks and pulled them apart, fully exposing him, before spitting roughly at his hole. A shiver of hot arousal ran up his spine as his saliva trickled down Theo’s cleft and into the tiny gape that Neville’s tongue had teased his hole into. 

Before he had consciously decided to do it, Neville was running one broad finger down the shiny wet path of his spit, slicking his digit, before pressing it into Theo’s hole. He licked around the pink rim stretched around his finger, as he gently probed further and further in, until he had reached his the base of his finger and could push no deeper. Slowly, he curled his finger downwards, until he felt that secret nub inside of Theo, and then he began a firm massage around and across it.

Theo was now gasping around hiccoughs and sobs, writhing where he knelt, clearly fighting the desire to rock back onto Neville’s hand and mouth. 

“Ah! Fuck...Neville...more -  _ please-! _ ”

Neville’s only response was a humming agreement against Theo’s rim, he could feel the vibrations inside of Theo against his finger - Merlin knew what it felt like to Theo himself. If the shuddering cry he let out was anything to go by, pretty fucking good. 

Neville reached for his wand again, discarded on the floor at his knees, and summoned the lube he kept in his bathroom especially for moments like this. Perfectly edible and completely tasteless, offering no distraction from the flavour of his lover, but with a perfect slickness that lasted for  _ hours.  _

Reluctantly, he drew his finger out of the clenching heat of Theo’s hole, immediately replacing it with his hungry tongue as he dipped three of his fingers into the jar of lube. When he returned his hand to Theo’s arse, he trailed his wet fingers up and down his cleft, teasing, before pushing two fingers back in with no warning. Again, he was knuckle deep and still Theo was relaxed, opening up around him so perfectly. 

On the next lazy thrust in with his fingers, Neville teased a third at Theo’s stretched pink rim, his own breath catching in his throat when it prompted a moan and push back against his hand from Theo. Reassured that he was ready for it, Neville started the slow slide of three fingers, marvelling at the way Theo could now effortlessly stretch his tiny hole around his own broad fingers. 

Usually just two of his fingers, sometimes even one, was enough to prep his partners. Watching the way Theo’s hole easily accepted three, the way his butter-soft pink rim clung at the knuckles of his fingers as he thrust them in and out, faster and faster, the way Theo’s thighs began to tremble as Neville’s fingertips dragged repeatedly over his swollen prostate, Neville couldn’t help but imagine what it might be like to fit even more fingers inside of Theo. 

He’d never fisted anyone before; but just thinking about how it would look to have his big hands stretching out that little pink hole to that extreme, how it would feel to have his whole hand  _ inside _ Theo, made Neville want to try. Not tonight. Not yet. But maybe soon, after properly discussing it with Theo. For now he contented himself with folding his fingers in together to allow  _ just the tip _ of his pinky to add to the stretch, his own hips thrusting reflexively in response to the way Theo shuddered at the sensation.

Neville eyed Theo’s cock, still achingly hard, bobbing between his legs with every jolt the thrusts of Neville’s fingers rocked through him. A steady drip of clear precome drooled from his slit, the constant stimulation of his prostate milking him, making him so wet that a damp patch was spreading across Neville’s bed covers. 

Neville was tempted to keep playing with him, make him come just on his fingers, but this first time he wanted something even better than that. He nuzzled at the tender skin of Theo’s thighs, sucking a dark love bite into the flesh there, loving the way Theo’s cock visibly throbbed in response.Theo’s legs were shaking in earnest now, quaking under the onslaught of pleasure, 

“You’ve been so good for me, Theo. Taking everything I’ve given you so beautifully.” A final lick at that shiny pink rim. “Think you’re ready for my cock?”

A groan was his only answer from Theo. So Neville pressed down roughly with his fingers against his prostate, shocking a yelp out of him.

“Not good enough. I told you if you were good I’d let you come. Now answer the question. Are you ready for my cock?” Neville asked.

“ _ Yes _ -fuck!” Theo had raised his head enough to make himself heard. “Please, Neville I’m so fucking ready. Please give me your cock, fill me up, fuck me-  _ please! _ ”

And  _ there _ was the begging Neville had been waiting for. A dark and carnal jubilation rushed through his body at the sound of it, of Theo’s voice cracking around the words. Moments like this were exactly what made Neville yearn to dominate his lovers, the roaring in his ears, the flood of adrenaline through his system, every sensation heightened, the feeling of complete command over himself and his partner. It was intoxicating.

“ _ That’s _ what I wanted, Theo. All you had to do was say yes, darling.”

For a moment he considered taking Theo like this, from behind, admiring the way his toned back flexed as he thrust into him. But only for a moment. This first time, Neville wanted to see Theo’s face, to kiss his plush mouth, as he fucked him. 

Decision made, he stood and grabbed Theo’s hips, manhandling him over onto his back and pushing him further up the bed. Theo’s legs splayed open carelessly, tremors still shaking through them every few moments. His cock lay on his belly, flushed an angry red, his balls pulled tight to his body, his chest heaving, his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. And his face.  _ Fuck _ . As Neville knelt on the bed between his spread thighs he couldn’t look away from Theo’s face. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth red and chapped from where he had been biting it, his eyes were glazed with arousal and his eyelashes were wet with tears. He’d fucking  _ cried  _ with pleasure. 

Neville nudged Theo’s thighs further apart, and leaned forward, taking his own aching cock in hand and rubbing the head from the base of Theo’s balls down through the slick of spit and lube in his cleft. Again and again he teased his hardness across Theo’s hole, feeling the way it clenched and released, desperate to be filled. 

He kept his eyes on Theo’s face, watching the play of emotions in his eyes as on his next downward slide he pressed forward. He didn’t even need to add extra lube, Theo’s hole so slick and stretched from his tongue and fingers that the first breach was  _ easy _ . As he slowly but inexorably pushed deeper, Theo’s dark eyes widened with the stretch, his mouth dropped into a silent gasp. 

Neville’s fingers hadn’t reached this far, and as he forced his cock further still as he felt Theo’s thighs start shaking again his eyes flickered to the movement of Theo’s fingers tightening in the sheets as finally,  _ finally, _ Neville bottomed out. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He growled, breathing deeply through the overwhelming rush of hot-wet-tight pleasure that rocketed up his spine. 

His cock throbbed within Theo, every rippling contraction of his inner walls a test of Neville’s patience and stamina. Taking a firm grip of Theo’s hips, he gave a couple of experimental thrusts, testing the slick, testing his own boundaries. His eyes roved hungrily over the sight before him; Theo’s pale skin flushed and marked with beard-burn and love bites, his cock drooling on his belly. He was wrecked already, and Neville wasn’t finished with him yet. 

Satisfied that Theo was sufficiently warmed up, Neville planted his knees firmly and canted Theo’s hips with a grip he maintained with all his strength. He grinned to himself, knowing he had the perfect angle, before he began to piston his hips into the yielding flesh beneath him. A constant stream of moans and cries were falling from Theo’s plush mouth, his hair was a sweaty mess, his cock jumped against his belly with every pounding thrust, and he was taking  _ all of it.  _

Neville wasn’t close enough. Seeing the way Theo’s stretched out hole clung to his cock on every out-stroke wasn’t enough. Neville wanted to see the way his pupils expanded and contracted. He wanted to breath in his whimpering sighs, he wanted to taste the salt on his skin.

Neville slowed his thrusts, let go of Theo’s hips, and leaned down to stretch his body over him. Still buried deep, he ground his hips, licking at the sweat pooling in the hollow of Theo’s throat before nudging their noses together gently. Theo’s answering hum, and his tilted chin, mouth parted for a kiss, brought a smile to Neville’s face, the sweetness unexpected in the heat of the moment. He dipped down and caught Theo’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Another slow grind of his hips broke the contact of their mouths as Theo mewled beneath him, and Neville once more focused on wrecking him. Leaning heavily on one elbow to prop himself up, he brought his right hand up to stroke Theo’s finely cut jaw. Then he let his fingers slide down to gently encircle his pale throat. He caught Theo’s eye and felt his Adam’s apple bob beneath his palm as he swallowed heavily. 

A slow nod. 

The coil of swirling arousal in his belly wound tighter at the permission. A rumbling groan filled his chest at the implicit trust, the submission, the blinding rush of control. Neville slowly gripped tighter around Theo’s throat, careful to focus the pressure on his carotid arteries, feeling his pulse flutter, then pound against his fingertips. 

As he incrementally starved Theo of breath, Neville picked up the pace of his thrusts. In moments, his slow grind had escalated into wildly ferocious pounding. Sweat was dripping down his temples, slicking up every point of contact between their bodies, his hair had fallen completely out of its bun, now falling around their faces. Theo’s usually pale face was a bright red, his mouth open, his eyes glassy with the sheen of tears. 

Relaxing his grip on his throat momentarily, Neville leaned in to steal another slick kiss, the sound of their tongues sliding against each other as obscene as the slap of his balls against Theo’s arse. The rush of blood in his ears was a constant roar now; his own balls ached with readiness, electric shocks of peak arousal shot across every nerve in his body. 

Once again, he tightened his fingers, and with his dwindling supply of air, Theo was chanting ‘yes-yes- _ yes-yes-yes’.  _ Neville nodded dumbly in response, all of his energy spent on fucking recklessly into this perfect man. He tilted his own hips, chasing the angle that would tip Theo over the edge, and knew he’d found it when those tears spilled over high cheekbones.

Theo’s whole body locked up, every muscle in his body clenched tight, his eyes rolled back, and then as suddenly as he had fallen silent and still, he was exploding like a firework beneath Neville. A ragged shout tore out of him as his cock, still untouched, twitched and jerked wildly between them as it pumped out spurt after spurt of come. His channel clenched and fluttered wildly around Neville’s cock, bringing him as close to the edge as he could bear.

He didn’t wait politely for Theo to ride out the aftershocks. Instead he only intensified his thrusts, reaming him mercilessly as he chased his own orgasm. Theo was still shaking and jerking under him, but managed to wrap his trembling legs around Neville’s hips, his head still thrown back in agonised ecstasy. 

Finally, Neville couldn’t hold back any more. Every sense was being assaulted. The smell of sweat and come was heavy in his nostrils, the salt of Theo’s sweat sharp on his tongue, the filthy slide and slap of his cock plunging in and out of Theo’s hole, the sight of Theo beneath him. With a rough shout he let go. That swirling mass of arousal rushed through every cell in his body, flying from his core to the root of his cock and detonating. 

His orgasm hit him like a train, obliterating all thought and leaving him a frantically rutting shell, chasing every last iota of pleasure as he shot endlessly inside of Theo. Neville slumped, spent, over him, his hips still twitching, his still-hard cock sliding through the mess of spit and lube and come as they began to drip out of Theo’s hole. 

Theo’s whole body still trembled every few moments with aftershocks, but nonetheless he wrapped his strong arms around Neville’s shoulders, one hand reaching into his sweaty hair. Fucked to within an inch of his life, and now cradling Neville in his post-orgasmic haze. 

“ _ Fuck _ Theo…” Neville’s voice was muffled into Theo’s chest. “That was... _ fuck… _ ”

“Mmmm. I’m with you on that one.” Theo replied.

With what dregs of energy he had left, Neville eased his cock out of Theo, kissing gently at his neck when he hissed with discomfort. He wriggled over so he wasn’t resting his whole body weight on Theo, but still slung his arm across his chest, and tangled their legs together.

He lay there for a moment as his panting breath slowed down, and his pulse returned to normal. As soon as he felt like words were going to be possible he raised his head to cast his eyes over Theo, checking his throat for bruises, seeing if his eyes had refocused. He stroked his thumb back and forth across his sternum, a soothing rhythm.

“Everything feel okay?” He asked.

“Yeah...everything’s feeling pretty blissful if I’m honest.” Theo turned his head to look at Neville, a wry smile on his face. “I wouldn’t mind getting rid of some of this mess, though I’m not sure my legs would hold me right now.”

Neville grinned, a flicker of heat in his stomach at the sight of Theo’s come flecked belly, the embers of his attraction still burning quietly. The way Theo was so comfortable to resume their normal conversation, power-play enjoyed and passed, made something settle in his chest. 

“Your wish - my command, and all that.” He replied.

He dropped a kiss to the freckled shoulder his head rested against before heaving himself up off the bed and slipping into his small ensuite. 

As quickly as he could, he ran a washcloth under warm water and returned to the bed, leaning down to gently wipe across Theo’s torso, gentler still his softened cock, below his balls, between his cheeks. Once he was sure he’d cleaned up all of the mess that had made together, he threw the cloth into his washbasket. 

“I could get used to this kind of pampering,” Theo teased, even with the blush standing on the apples of his cheeks.

“Oh I’m not done yet.” Neville replied as he turned back the duvet.

Theo turned and crawled up the bed, totally unselfconscious in his nude state, even after the moment had cooled into this comfortable back and forth. He settled back into plump pillows with a sigh, his dark hair looking wild against the simple white cotton. 

“Thirsty?” Neville went to the jug of water on his bedside table, kept cool and fresh under a stasis charm. At Theo’s nod he filled a small glass and handed it to him, watching as he drank it down, another little check to be sure he hadn’t been too rough on his throat. When he handed it back, empty, Neville refilled it and drank his own glassful, refreshing his parched mouth.

Essential aftercare completed, Neville climbed into his bed beside Theo, curling around him. 

“You comfy? Need anything else?” He asked.

Theo inched closer, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around Neville’s shoulders, bringing their heads close together on one pillow. Neville tilted his head up for a gentle kiss, delicate as a feather, Theo directing each clinging brush of lips. He sighed into the sweetness.

“I think I’ve got everything I need Neville.” Theo murmured against his lips.

  
The warm intimacy of naked skin pressed together was something he’d missed in the recent years he’d been single. It being  _ Theo’s _ body next to him in bed was enough to make Neville feel simultaneously like he could float off the bed, and like he was so securely settled that he could plant roots.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic - come and say hello on [my Tumblr](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) for more! <3


End file.
